elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightblade (Online)
Nightblade.]] The Nightblade is one of six playable classes in . It is a class more suited for stealth and surprise attacks rather than survivability. However, they do feature health-draining skills. Skill Lines Assassination *Ultimate ability: Death Stroke -> Incapacitating Strike / Soul Harvest *Assassin's Blade -> Impale / Killer's Blade *Teleport Strike -> Lotus Fan / Ambush *Blur -> Mirage / Double Take *Mark Target -> Reaper's Mark / Piercing Mark *Grim Focus -> Relentless Focus / Merciless Resolve Shadow *Ultimate ability: Consuming Darkness -> Bolstering Darkness / Veil of Blades *Veiled Strike -> Surprise Attack / Concealed Weapon *Shadow Cloak -> Shadow Disguise / Dark Cloak *Path of Darkness -> Twisting Path / Refreshing Path *Aspect of Terror -> Mass Hysteria / Manifestation of Terror *Summon Shade -> Dark Shades / Shadow Image Siphoning *Ultimate ability: Soul Shred -> Soul Siphon / Soul Tether *Strife -> Swallow Soul / Funnel Health *Malevolent Offering -> Malefic Wreath / Prolonged Suffering *Cripple -> Crippling Grasp / Debilitate *Siphoning Strikes -> Leeching Strikes / Siphoning Attacks *Drain Power -> Power Extraction / Sap Essence Skill books *''Advances in Lockpicking'' *''Shadow Draining: A Hypothesis'' *''Stepping through Shadows'' *''The Philosophy of Stealth'' *''Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving'' Tips *The Nightblade class excels in stealth-based gameplay and is highly enjoyable and effective. It is recommended to all veteran players and fans of the stealth genre. *The Nightblade class can be built into highly efficient Assassins. These characters have extremely high damage, mobility and stealth at the cost of defense. Dual-wielding assassins have the highest physical damage in the game and can also weaken their enemies, making them a force to be reckoned with, if played right. *The Nightblade class can be excellent bow-wielding Rogues/Snipers and potentially rain death across the battlefield from hiding. They enjoy excellent damage and range and is absolutely lethal to unsuspecting foes. *This class makes great Blood Mage/Death Mage type characters, who specialize life-draining and weakening magic. They deal high magical damage and heal themselves at the same time which makes these type of characters great at survival in spite of their lack of defense. *The Nightblade can also be built for survivability into Death Knight type characters. They have fair defense and decent damage with great mobility. *The Nightblade must maintain high mobility in combat, as the Nightblade has the worst direct defense mechanics out of all classes. However, by means of Shadow Cloak, Blur and general agility in combat, the Nightblade can evade attacks and confuse enemies which can serve as an indirect defense mechanic. *The Nightblade class, while, being the best in single-target damage dealing, does not have many area covering damage dealing choices or damage over time choices and needs to depend on weapons' abilities and guild skills to be effective in multi-target damage dealing and dealing damage over time. *Personal skill of the player is the deciding factor of the effectiveness of the Nightblade class, recommended only for players that are adept in stealth games, or have very good reaction time. While the Nightblade is probably the strongest of all classes in the proper hands, generally lags behind other classes in terms of effectiveness while played by an average player. *The Nightblade can use the Shadow Cloak to hide and restore health and magicka, Then can ambush the enemy *The Nightblade can be used as a very effective, though difficult to master, Tank. With the ability to heal both themselves and group members with Sap Essence (morph of Drain Power, Siphoning) and excellent resource management though Siphoning Attacks to restore Stamina and magicka. *The Nightblade has effective resource management through the use of Siphoning Attacks and weaving light attacks in with skills (this can be combined with the Grim Focus skill for high single target burst damage). *Nightblades also have some of the best ultimate regeneration in the game. With a passive that provides 20 ultimate after drinking any potion and an ultimate that, while slotted, provides a passive that provides extra ultimate upon killing enemies (up to an extra 10 ultimate). Appearances * * * * * * * * de:Nachtklinge ja:Nightblade (Online) pl:Nightblade pt:Nightblade (Online) ru:Клинок ночи (Online) Category:Online: Classes Category:Online: Nightblade Skills